Just Another Speed Bump
by zzzooe
Summary: The Cullens take a trip to New Zealand, and my school! to take a break from Forks. But what they find there stops them in their tracks. Will this 'speed bump' blow over quickly? Or will they be destined to enter the line of battle - yet again! Post BD.


**Hey guys! Just another one shot here, a lot long than the ones I've done before. I did this for my english class, I was indeed the only one! All the others decided to invent something, rather than write a Twilight story. Figures!**

**I know that there is no Jacob, but I wanted to get it done. Please forgive me, and do not worry - I am a Jacob fan!! :)**

_Stephenie Meyer: Disclaimer?!_

_Moi: Pff, what disclaimer?_

_Stephenie Meyer: I'll sue you!_

_Moi: Okay, here goes: I do not own Twilight etc. I just like to make them travel to my school and meet me! :) _**ps: This goes for all my other stories too! I kinda forget things like that! Soz.**_  
_

_Stephenie Meyer: They don't meet you!_

_Moi: Shut up Stephenie or I'll set the Volturi onto you._

_Stephenie Meyer: My characters!_

_*Gets Volturi*_

_Stephenie Meyer: Gees, okay okay!_

_Moi: That's better. *smiles menancingly*  
_

**Happy Reading,**

**Zoee.x  
**

* * *

_Just Another Speed Bump_

_By Zoe Tulloch 9RT_

_It is common to encounter speed bumps in our lives. The important thing is, do we turn back or go over it? The easy way out is to turn back and return to where we came from. But that is like giving up before we even tried. Thus, we must fervently move forward to overcome the occasional speed bumps in our lives so that we can look back and have no regrets in the future._

-Anonymous

The sun shone through the window of our soon to be vacant home, giving Renesmee a subtle glow as my skin erupted into a sea of diamonds. I would miss this house, every second away from it would make me feel lonely, but we'd been here too long. So much had happened in this house; the white walls held many a secret of the Cullen's past and the goings on of the family, every new trouble, all the feelings - especially love - that has been present in the house.

Of course I'd miss it.

Edward walked through the door, smiling brightly as he picked up the last of our bags and ushered us towards to the car, the Ferrari that Edward bought me when I had been changed into one of the Cullens.

You're probably wondering why I'm calling it 'One of the Cullens' and why was I 'changed'?

The simple answer to that question is: I'm a vampire.

Now you many believe many things about the vampire legends or myths, that garlic wards us away and that we live in coffins, preying off unsuspecting humans.

The last part had an essence of truth about it, most of the vampire race _does_ in fact prey off humans and there were only a few who decided to drink the blood of animals. Along with a coven up in Denali, we Cullens are animal drinkers.

The Cullen coven is made up of 8 vampires and one half-human, half-vampire. There is Carlisle - the creator of four of the coven - along with his wife Esme. I counted them as my beloved parents.

Then there is Emmett and Rosalie, a married couple (many times over) whom I count as brothers and sisters, along with Alice and Jasper, who are also married. And last - but definitely not least - there is Edward, my one and only, my soul mate and first and foremost, my husband. The half-human, half-vampire is our daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Only a few months have passed since that fateful meeting with the entire Volturi, their mission to seek out Renesmee and break apart our family. Edward still goes on about how I saved everyone that day, something which I don't like brought up in a conversation. I didn't want the attention, or the gratitude. I just did what I had to do - save my family and everything that I loved.

On a whim, we've decided to travel down to the southern hemisphere, to a small island called New Zealand. In winter there is nearly a constant cloud cover, reminding me so much of Forks, Washington and the home we are now leaving.

I buckled Renesmee into the back seat, leaving with her a few novels that she'd be sure to read - she got that from me. Still moving fast through her early stages, she can read fluently and has the brain capacity of a teenager, still only 6 months old. She never fails to amaze us.

I slid into the front seat, only buckling up for our pretence, being a human of course. The plane tickets were safely in my purse and the rest of the Cullens weren't far behind us. Checking the clock on the dashboard, I noticed it was 11.27am. Our flight left in and hour and a half, which was enough time to get there and thankfully not enough time for Alice to shop.

I sighed as the Cullen house disappeared from the rear-view mirror and Edward reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm going to miss it too," he whispered, his eyes leaving the road and locking with mine.

I smiled at him, gratitude in my eyes, "You know I love you right?"

"It could never be as much as I love you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's not get into this again, I'll agree to disagree okay?"

He nodded, smiling my favourite crooked smile and turned his head back to the road. I could tell that he still thought he loved me more and I shook my head.

Love was infinite and indescribable in the Cullen family. I was always grateful for the reassurance that no one's would ever run out; we were all proof of that. It was the one thing we could always count on.

As our flight landed in Wellington, New Zealand, after our stop over in Auckland, I was in a brighter mood. I practically skipped off the plane, Renesmee on my heels, her beautiful curls bouncing wildly. Edward laughed at us, but I didn't care. A new start, I liked the sound of it.

Alice and Rosalie had already gone to check the gift stores and Jasper and Emmett were harassing a guy who had checked their 'wives' out.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a bench, obviously having a private moment.

Edward sat down with me, resting the trolley containing our luggage next to us as I swept Renesmee onto my knee. She snuggled into my chest, obviously worn out.

"What's the name of the town again?" I asked Edward.

"Masterton. It's around an hour and a half from here "

"Sounds nice!" I smiled, feeling my mood lift again as Alice and Rosalie came over, arms full of shopping bags. "You guys are impossible," I laughed, shaking my head.

Alice smirked, "There can never be enough time for shopping!"

Carlisle came over then, dragging the boys with them, "I think this would be a good time to leave. Emmett and Jasper have already been stupid."

The boys hung their heads, evident smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes, things never change.

The countryside in New Zealand was amazing, no doubt about it. The thick grey cloud covered the sun completely, keeping our secret safe. I didn't want to think about what would happen if the cloud cover lifted. The tinted windows of the car would help us, but what if it caught us unaware? I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away as well.

As we neared Masterton, I got this strange feeling in my gut, like something was pulling us in a certain direction. Furrowing my brow, I looked over at Edward.

"Can you feel that?" I whispered, panic flooding every word.

I was sure his face was as alarmed as mine; all he could do was nod as he shifted around uncomfortably in the driver's seat. Looking back at Renesmee, I was relieved to find her sitting normally, still heavily engrossed into her book.

"Follow the feeling," I whispered to Edward. He nodded again. I clasped his hand tightly, pulling my shield away from my mind. _We can do this Edward. I love you._

"You're right. We can do this. We've had worse."

I smiled, "We've had worse. This'll be a piece of cake!" He chuckled along nervously with me. Worry was underlying my faint confidence, still wondering what was going to happen. Would the speed bumps in our lives never end? Were we destined to protect ourselves from every side possible? Would our lives end in the line of battle, yet again? _When will it stop?!_

Edward drove swiftly through the town centre, going through a roundabout and turning right into Pownall Street. The urge to travel in that direction kept getting stronger, telling us silently that we were nearly at our destination. We pulled up outside a small school, a sign at the front stating it was Saint Matthews Collegiate School for girls. All of the Cullens pulled up behind us, Alice looking livid.

"I can't' see!" she grumbled. I was too anxious to laugh at her and say, 'Welcome to the club.' This was not the time. With Emmett and Edward taking the lead, I found myself in-between them, Jasper following close behind. With Alice's power immobilised, she was clearly of no use. Breathing deeply, I stretched the shield over the four of us; our cautious steps slow for even a human pace.

We headed towards the back of the classrooms, but not far enough for what smelled to be like the staffrooms and offices. Edward led us across a small patch of grass, stopping suddenly and hissing.

"Vampire hunter."

"What?!" Jasper sounded from behind us, slightly startling me.

I felt sick. There it was again, another speed bump.

There was a tap of footsteps behind us and I turned around to see a middle aged woman with black hair standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly, a hint of Indian in her accent.

An idea sprang to mind and I ran with it, "Hi, my name is Bella and I was looking for the principal. I teach Italian and I heard you were looking for a teacher."

She nodded enthusiastically, the boys still half frozen at my side.

"Yes, we both teach," I heard Edward add.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad plan after all!

Everything went into fast forward then, being offered the jobs and accepting, being told we could start on Monday and then moving into the house. Emmett teased me about becoming a teacher of course, but as I still held some of my newborn strength, I just flipped him and walked away.

He didn't tease me after that.

Alice ushered me to her room as the day began to lighten on Monday morning, the sun still hidden behind the clouds. Dressing me, I refused her make-up and finally felt glad that I was able to do it. I was still getting used to the power I had, coming hand in hand with my vampire skills.

Edward and I had hunted the day before, preparing for our 'debut' as teachers. He would no doubt get a few admirers, but he faithfully promised that his love was only for me. I didn't doubt him in the first place, but it was nice to hear it all the same. He drove us to the school and took my hand as we made our way to the office we would call our own. We had a quick staff briefing; we were introduced to the staff, getting to know the other language teachers, Mr Menard - who taught French - and Mrs. Bracefield (otherwise know as Bracefield Sensei) - who taught Japanese.

Making our way to the classroom for our first class was quite ordinary actually. Having no boys at the school made the students less rowdy, but I felt sorry for Jasper, if he ever came here, for the obvious range of emotions that were being omitted by the girls.

Watching a group of year 9 girls filing in, I found that there was a nice bunch, the teachers obviously only encouraged the language oriented people to take the class.

Edward and I stood up and were surprised as the girls stood up.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Cullen," they chorused, not a sour note was detected by my hearing.

"Um, Good Morning girls. I am of course Mrs. Cullen and this is my husband, Mr. Cullen. But he's taken so hands off girls!" I laughed, glad to find they laughed along. Edward and I made our way around the class, chatting with each of the girls for a few minutes. Making my way to the corner of the class, I found a girl sitting with two other blondes, eying the other girls in the class with unease. I sat next her and she surprised me by mumbling, "Bella."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, that's the only word I know in Italian! It's either that or bonjourno. But I was talking about your engagement ring," she smiled timidly.

"Well thank-you. So what other languages are you into?" I asked.

"I'm taking Japanese and French next year.

"Both?"

She nodded.

"So how do you do in those subjects?"

She blushed, reminding me of myself - when I was human of course. "It doesn't matter."

The bell rang, ending that conversation. She swept up her books but not before I noticed her exam scores written on the back of her hand.

Edward and I ended up wandering around the school after that lesson, getting to know the place. I felt the pull again and we ended up at the door of a classroom. I knocked and poked my head in, greeted by a woman who smiled brightly, eyes judging us slightly, adding more to the suspicion that was forming in my mind.

"Do you mind if we join?" I asked.

"Of course not! Take a seat."

She turned back to the class and I glanced at Edward, knowing he felt the pull in his stomach as strong as I did.

The teacher of this class was a vampire hunter.

We sat down quickly, noticing quite a few girls from our previous class and coming to the conclusion that this was a year nine class. We weren't really paying much attention to the subject; our faces were trying to keep polite smiles as we fought with the worry that was wrenching our stomachs.

She had orange hair that was pulled back into a bun, wearing a purple ruffled blouse and a black pencil skirt that reached just above her knees.

As she continued her class, she constantly glanced at us, each time narrowing her eyes infinitesimally, as if she knew what we were.

But that was the question: Did she know?

The bell rung at exactly 10:20am, the students rushing out to join their peers for a break from the drawl of a school day. She approached the table we were sitting at slowly, her open toed black pumps clacking on each step.

"Why are you here?"

"We are the new Italian teachers," I replied smoothly, only a slight hint of curiosity colouring my voice.

"No, you do not understand. Why are _you_ here?"

I understood immediately. She knew our secret. I herded her question away with a question of my own, "What are you?"

She understood my tactic, but answered anyway, "I am a vampire hunter."

"We knew that much," Edward sounded from beside me, his voice still velvety smooth in this time of angst.

"I hunt your kind," the teacher whispered menacingly, placing her hands on the table and leaning closer, "I rid the world of the evil species you belong to, as you wipe out innocent human beings, all for a snack. It's unjustifiable."

I raised an eyebrow, "Have you not noticed our eyes? We do not live on the blood of humans. We are animal drinkers for the exact reason you just perfectly recited."

She took a step back, her eyebrows furrowing, "How can I know you won't pose a threat to the humans here?"

"Well, I am a newborn. I was changed around 6 months ago," I replied smoothly.

She nodded, "I suppose that could be satisfying enough. But heed this warning: If there are _any_ signs that depict you as human drinkers, I will seek you out myself and gladly kill you."

"That is a perfectly reasonable term. We have plans already to vacant the area as not to disturb you," Edward explained.

Her eyes widened, "You would do that?"

He nodded and she sighed, resigned as she left the room.

I turned towards Edward, a small smile creeping up on my face.

"Did that really just happen? It is over already? I feel like I'm about to wake up from a dream - a very good dream."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. I took that as a yes.

I closed my eyes, bathing in the strong emotions that surrounded me.

Relief, calm, joy.

But the most prominent to me, was _love_.

The love radiating from Edward who sat beside me, the warmth emanating from the strong hands that wrapped around me, holding me close.

You see, no matter how big or small the speed bumps in life - small in this case - we are never faced with anything we cannot handle.

We are given challenges so we can conquer.

And conquer we did.

Because all in all, it was just another speed bump.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**

**Please - Read and Review!! :)**

**Zoee.x**


End file.
